Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for parallelizing context selection in video processing.
Description of the Related Art
In video coding standards, such as H.264/AVC, context modeling is a popular approach used in entropy coding to improve coding efficiency. Context modeling involves selecting a context, which determines the probability used to encode binary symbols. The context selection is sequential and time consuming. Since there are many factors that impact the context selection, such as values of other binary symbols that impact the context selection for the current binary symbol, context selection is difficult to parallelize, particularly during decoding. Parallelizing context selection would result in a more efficient process, cost reduction and potentially better performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for parallelizing context selection.